Primeira, Segunda e Terceira pessoa de JP
by Lih Helsing
Summary: James Potter filho, marido e pai. James Potter e todas as suas pessoas, suas faces. James. Conjunto de ficlets


**Segunda pessoa do singular**

* * *

"_Mamãe, me conta uma história antes de dormir?"_ Você tinha a voz mais bonita que sua mãe jamais tinha ouvido na vida – e tinha aprendido a falar tão cedo que era o orgulho do papai – e ela sempre começava a ler pra você mas se encantava quando você se debruçava sobre o livro da noite e lia, a voz sintonizada na dela.

Ela gostava tanto que parava de ler e o papel de contador de histórias agora era seu. Você leu milhões de histórias para ela, James. E ela nunca dormiu em nenhuma das 'histórias para dormir' que você contou. Você era o amor da vida dela.

Quando você tinha sete anos ficou muito doente e sua mãe brigou com seu pai – aparentemente porque ele queria levar você para o St. Mungus mas ela não queria te deixar ir. Ela não ia agüentar ficar longe de você. Num dos dias seu pai apareceu no meio da tarde e te levou ao St Mungus, sua mãe não estava junto.

Ainda bem que você não estava em casa para ouvir a briga que aconteceu. Dois dias depois você estava seguro nos braços quentes da sua mãe; ela ainda não estava falando com seu pai, mas você estava mais saudável do que nunca.

Dois anos depois você estava sentado no sofá da sala, os braços em volta de seu pai e a lareira esquentando seus pés enquanto ele te contava uma história sobre um garoto que tinha coragem e muita força de vontade. Ele lhe contou sobre uma pequena relíquia que se passou de geração a geração na família, disse que quando chegasse a hora você saberia o que é.

Sua mãe lhe deu o abraço mais forte do mundo, as lágrimas quase escapando por seus olhos, quando uma coruja deixou cair uma carta com um grande H dourado no meio. Seu pai lhe deu três tapas nas costas, o orgulho exalando de seus olhos. Você nunca os decepcionou, portanto o orgulho sempre fora um sentimento que fazia parte da casa dos Potter.

Vocês eram uma típica família perfeita e feliz.

No dia primeiro de agosto de 1971 você arrastou seu malão pelas escadas da casa inteira até a porta de frente. Sua coruja piava alto de dentro de sua gaiola e seu pai apareceu na porta da cozinha com um punhado de comida para ela.

Ele disse a você que o momento de descobrir o que tinha sido passado de geração a geração era aquele e seus olhos mal puderam conter a surpresa – e a empolgação – quando seu próprio pai desapareceu diante deles.

Você dobrou cuidadosamente a capa da invisibilidade dos Potter pensando em passá-la diretamente para a mão de seu filho em seu primeiro dia de aula dali há alguns anos. Seu pai te pegou num abraço apertado e cheio de carinho e amor – o amor que vivia na casa dos Potter em todos os momentos – e afagou seus cabelos bagunçados. Você disse que o amava muito.

Mamãe descia as escadas devagar, os olhos brilhando de tristeza. Era a primeira vez que iriam se separar e seria por tanto tempo que ela não fazia idéia de como ia agüentar. Ela beijou sua bochecha deixando uma grande marca de batom vermelho e juntos os três saíram de casa para a nova fase da vida de James Potter.

Sua mãe atravessou a parede da plataforma 9 ¾ com você, de mãos dadas. Ela queria adiar aquele momento de despedida ao máximo, mas não havia mais para onde fugir. Você estava indo para Hogwarts e passaria muito tempo lá. A saudades já apertava no peito – no seu inclusive.

Na primeira carta que mandou a sua mãe, contou a ela como o castelo era enorme e o quão fácil era se perder por lá. Disse que tinha feito vários amigos – Remus, Sirius e Peter, você mencionou – e que estava se divertindo muito. Disse que sentia saudades.

Sua mãe perguntou se você estava comendo bem, se estava escovando os dentes antes de dormir. Perguntou quando você ia ler uma história para ela de novo.

Seu primeiro ano letivo passou voando por você e mal pode conter a tristeza ao deixar o castelo para trás. Tristeza essa que sumiu quando viu o sorriso de sua mãe iluminando toda a plataforma.

Você se aninhou sob os braços carinhosos de sua mãe e sob o olhar orgulhoso de papai. Sua alegria envolta – segura e bem protegida – no amor imenso deles.

Um, dois, três anos se passaram, e seu coração seguiu se dividindo em dois. Uma parte dele seria sempre de seus pais, enquanto a outra parte se escondia embaixo da capa da invisibilidade e corria pelos corredores do seu castelo; seu e de Sirius, Peter e Remus. Já não contava nada aos seus pais.

No quinto ano você era Prongs e era um Marauder – um animago – E seus amigos agora eram Padfoot, Wormtail e Moony. Vocês tinham um segredo e uma nova família. Vocês tinham um ao outro e isso bastava.

Mas você era fraco demais para esconder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse, de sua mãe. Podia ser um garoto de agora quinze anos, mas precisava dela tanto quanto aos sete. Desejava ficar doente para que ela passasse as noites ao lado de sua cama afagando seus cabelos e contando-lhe histórias lindas. Você ainda era o pequeno James Potter; você ainda a amava.

James Potter esqueceu-se de crescer, pensou consigo mesmo. Será sempre o contador de histórias da mamãe, o orgulho do papai.

Naquela noite você não dormiu porque ficou escrevendo cartas para eles. Contando tudo que deixara de contar; contando que seu melhor amigo era um lobisomen, que você era um animago, que sentia saudades das histórias para dormir, que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. Contou que tinha conhecido os irmãos que nunca teve. Disse que os amava e sempre iria amar; que precisava deles.

Você esperou por uma reposta que nunca veio. Sua mãe não respondera aquela carta, não mandou noticia alguma. E você continuou parado ao lado da janela, procurando a coruja que ganhara de seu pai no primeiro ano. Procurando algum sinal de que eles ainda amavam você.

Uma semana correu a sua volta, em círculos de amargura e esquecimento, até que foi chamado a sala do diretor. Você sorriu cansado para ele, ele o encarou pelos óculos meia lua, estava sério.

Sua mãe, ele começou e você parou. E lá estava tudo dando círculos de novo, a sua cabeça era um grande nó. De repente, a saudade, a necessidade e o amor que tinha por seus pais viraram raiva. Raiva porque eles se sentiram no direito de deixar você sozinho.

Continuou encarando o diretor, agora sério – controlando a si mesmo para não ficar vermelho de raiva – enquanto as palavras dançavam da boca dele até os seus ouvidos. Enquanto o comunicado de que seus pais foram encontrados mortos em casa naquela mesma manhã machucava seus tímpanos – e seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma.

A raiva agora deu lugar a amargura. Quem eles pensavam que eram para deixar você ali, sozinho? Eles não tinham esse direito, você pensou. Eles não tem esse direito, você gritou. Você não tem mais nenhum direito, e ficou sozinho.

* * *

Fic escrita pro lindo Chall da Beca (Mais linda ainda) =] IV Chall James Potter

Review-me =* Essa fic é meu orgulinho


End file.
